


绑带

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 海尔森在教堂伏击了他的儿子，但是接下来他发现的事情让这场伏击的走向变得无法控制了。





	绑带

**Author's Note:**

> 好了，我承认，这篇完全就是为了抒发我对【初代设定的康纳大腿上的三条绑带】的幻想而产生的产物，如果不知道那是的什么的朋友，可以戳这个链接看一下→http://garfieldtiddon.lofter.com/post/1cf63db6_12d4995c0

在之前，海尔森没有注意到这个细节。这不怪他，当他上次见到康纳——他的儿子——的时候，这个年轻人还在蹲监狱，并没有机会向他父亲展示自己平时的穿着。

所以，当海尔森从教堂的房檐下一扑而下——首先他要说，康纳的衣服挺可爱，尤其是那个燕子尾巴样的下摆，当然，他被自己按到地上的时候更可爱——海尔森恶趣味地举起袖箭问他的年轻刺客有什么遗言，而他的儿子丝毫不出他意料地……抬起腿准备把他踢出去。

圣殿骑士只好赶紧躲开，并且不死心地扑上去再次按住年轻人。康纳腿很漂亮，长靴衬得他的小腿曲线也很漂亮，海尔森毫不费力并且不知道为什么地掐住了康纳的脚腕再次往他身上压去——好像不太符合一般制服猎物的操作，但是海尔森没想这么多——然后，康纳的大腿，他的大腿。

海尔森脑子里空白了一秒。在见到康纳之前他不是没想象过对方会怎么穿，而他的属下分享给他的情报里，他一直以为康纳会穿着厚重的裹腿，而不是……

他犹豫了一秒，在儿子的瞪视里摸上对方的大腿，和上面的绑带。

绑带，是的，皮质的细绑带，有着银色金属搭扣的、用来固定裤子或者更多的是装饰意味的绑带，海尔森想了一圈也没想到他认识的人里谁会这么穿，就算是托马斯·希基都没这么干过，这太……放荡了，简直在勾引别人的目光移到上面去。

海尔森感到自己的心脏都在发颤，他已经收起了袖箭，而康纳暂时没有再把他踢开的打算。可能是自己现在的反应太奇怪了吧，这孩子只是好奇而警惕地任由自己父亲捧着他的大腿，捧着他的勒着仿佛是什么情趣道具一样的绑带的大腿，他还毫无危机感地大开着双腿。海尔森就莫名心头火起——怎么说他对康纳也不是什么特殊的人，起码目前不是，这孩子却这么放荡的、淫乱地对着他张开腿，连一点反抗的意思都没有。于是海尔森就硬了，他不是很想承认是因为他的儿子太过性感诱人，但是大概也就是这么回事了。

海尔森平静地摸了摸那条皮带，摸到大腿内侧的时候康纳怕痒地缩了一下，于是海尔森又去碰了碰那个精致的搭扣，在寒风里凉凉的，非常迷人。于是海尔森试探着抚摸了下儿子的屁股——康纳的屁股和他的腿一样漂亮，好极了。海尔森今天非要操到他不可，做父亲的捉紧了儿子的脚腕，另一只手摸到儿子的两腿间去了。

“你、你干什么！”康纳没料到他的动作，懵了一瞬，随后挣扎起来，但是海尔森手疾眼快拽开了他的腰带，年轻人吓了一跳，那根红色的布条现在被海尔森拿在手里，看起来不是什么好事。

“我这是要教育我的儿子，他不该穿成这样和陌生男人见面。”海尔森——这个天杀的混蛋——在刚刚那一系列莫名其妙的沉默和举动之后，竟然回答了问题，同时用康纳的腰带绑住了康纳的手腕，康纳当然反抗了，但是没什么用，年轻人现在终于意识到他们之间实力的差距了，这场教堂的伏击他的父亲是打定主意要留他一命，不然他早在十几分钟之前就该糊里糊涂地死了。

“如果你能配合一点，会让我们都……愉快很多。”海尔森又说，他简直迫不及待，这个刺客——他的儿子，这个年轻人，那么性感地走进教堂的时候，他无知无觉地在这个建筑里走来走去像只迷路的小羊羔的时候，就该想到会不会有男人，正埋伏在这里等着——好吧，当时海尔森还没打算要强奸他，该死的绑带，如果这孩子往自己的腿上弄了这种东西，那他就得做好被操死的打算。

“什么……什么？”康纳又困惑又惊恐，他不是没考虑到现在直接弹出袖剑和对方打一架逃脱困局，但是他已经被绑起来了，不太紧，也足够限制他的行动，如果他反抗，谁知道这个刚刚认识的“父亲”会不会暴怒之下直接杀了他，康纳倒不怕死，但他也不能在这个时候死在这里。海尔森看起来不准备再解释什么，只是用一种意味深长——不怀好意地目光打量着他，他的父亲直起身，一手还抓着康纳的脚腕，一手拽下了康纳的裤子。

年轻人感到这样继续下去不对了：“等一下！等一下！”他努力想起身，但是被绑着的手和抬起来的腿并不支持他的行为，“你想干嘛！”

“没做过这种事情？”海尔森对他的大惊小怪有点不耐烦，手指滑进康纳的双腿间抚摸那个等下会被进入的地方，温暖地让人心悸，海尔森感到阴茎在自己裤子里勒得有点疼了，他试着探入一指但是对方紧得不像话，“……你真的没做过？”

康纳除了崩溃和羞耻已经没有别的反应了，他的父亲——第一次正式会面——竟然就扒下了他的裤子打算……康纳又惊又怒，想反抗但是男人的体温又让他有点犹豫。海尔森意图侵入他身体的尝试让青年痛呼出声：“停下……我们甚至根本不认识！”

海尔森冷笑一声：“交流感情之后还叫强奸吗。”

“……”

“康纳，”海尔森温柔地在他屁股上拍了拍，“我不相信你天天穿成这样在军营里晃荡会没人想操你……我的儿子，难道没人跟你没话找话或者老是要跟你拉拉扯扯的吗？”

“这……”刺客咬住嘴唇，犹疑从他脸上一闪而过。

“那就是有，”海尔森点点头，“你真的从来没跟他们——或者他们中的任何一个上过床吗？”

“我没有！”年轻人怒道，“你把我当什么了！”

“放松，还有对你的父亲尊敬点。”

“现在你想起来是我的父亲了？”康纳讽刺地说，海尔森的手还在抚摸他的臀肉和阴茎，而康纳，不知道是因为紧张或者羞耻亦或者海尔森的技术太好了——他已经硬了。年轻人咬牙切齿又羞愧难当，但是海尔森很满意，甚至称得上洋洋得意。他开始专注于青年翘起的前半身，抚摸着儿子发育良好的器官，看起来就像个在尽职尽责给孩子做身体检查的父亲一样，除了他自己也硬的要命，现在只想不管不顾把这个小刺客操翻过去——有那么一秒两秒，海尔森也想到了把他带回弗吉尼亚关起来好好享受的念头，但是很快打消了，不管怎么说，在破教堂一时兴起强奸自己儿子是一回事，把宿敌带回去监禁当宠物又是一回事。

“放松，男孩，不会痛的。”海尔森开始去触碰康纳的后面，他的手上沾满了年轻人的前液，在这种荒郊野外也只有这样的条件了，“别紧张。”

“……这是不对的。”康纳声音很低，看起来准备放弃挣扎了，“你不该这么做，父亲。”

“你也不该这么穿。”海尔森谴责一样地轻声说，意有所指地摸了摸康纳大腿上的绑带，那些皮带紧箍着青年的大腿，性感地让人看着就要射出来了。海尔森垂下眼睛试图缓解胸中升腾的火焰，他的手指已经插进去了，康纳的内里紧紧的，这孩子还从来没对别的男人张开过双腿。海尔森几乎想要跳过这样的前戏直接进入了，但是康纳肯定会被他弄伤，他会流血然后对这样的性爱产生恐惧，海尔森不希望那样，就算这个第一次基本上算是他强迫的——这样想让海尔森羞愧了一秒，康纳是第一次，但是没有舒服的大床，没有干净温暖的环境，也没有他的温柔对待和调情，不怪他，这孩子有种勾引得人失去控制的神秘感，如果不能就地把他上了，海尔森非要急得无法做任何事了。

现在康纳已经可以接受他的手指的搅动了，青年的身体接受度极好，后面已经在前戏下可以温顺地接受外物的入侵，他的前面还硬着，贴在小腹上打湿了衬衫的下摆，康纳捂住嘴巴掩饰自己难耐的喘息，他的颧骨上染满红晕，露在外面的臀肉也滚烫柔软，海尔森看着他的反应心里火烧火燎，性欲烧的他胸腔发痛，男人抽出了手指握住康纳的勃起，年轻人敏感地抖了抖摇头想要拒绝，被海尔森指奸了一段时间让他整个小腹和大腿都麻了，被抚摸几下之后，康纳拱起后背——他射了，而他的衬衫……这可怜的孩子，如果等下完事之后海尔森想不到一个解决办法，那康纳就得裹着这身沾满了他俩胡来的证据的衣服滚回去了，还得小心路上别被风化警察撞见。

但是海尔森现在完全没有精力去想那些没用的，他解开了自己的裤子，阴茎充满威胁地挺立着，康纳只看了一眼就别过视线不敢再看，他在高潮里浑身乏力，冰天雪地的隆冬却淌了一身汗。海尔森在把自己的阳具塞到儿子的屁股里之前相当绅士地帮康纳解开了衬衫——其实他只是想在操着这个年轻人的时候把玩对方同样发育良好的胸乳吧，谁知道呢，老混蛋。

反正康纳是没得跑了，他只是来找线索，没想到会遇到海尔森，更没想到这样的发展。男人的阴茎进入时青年嘴里呜呜咽咽地咕噜着抗拒的话希望可以让海尔森突然改变主意，当然不可能了，康纳那么紧，被手指好好玩过一轮之后湿得像个经验丰富的妓女一样，海尔森捧着他的屁股一下一下捣着儿子的肉洞时忍不住怀疑这个小东西其实不是第一次，谁知道康纳是不是在撒谎，说不定他已经和那些士兵做过不知道多少次了……但是他又是这么紧，敏感、鲜甜又不知所措，只是被父亲抚摸了几下阴茎就高潮地动弹不得，完全是个几乎连手淫经验都还没有的男孩。康纳被他压在身下肆意侵犯，结实的大腿挂在男人肩膀上晃荡着，年轻的刺客终于学会在被敌人折磨时示弱了，他的叫声色情地让人恨不得死在他身上才好。

海尔森发狠似的按着他操，顶得康纳的穴里水声不断，康纳拽着海尔森的披风高高低低地呻吟，那根大东西操的他爽极了，但是大腿被折地发痛，只拽下了一半的裤子也硌得不舒服，他的呼吸滚烫，在寒冷中凝成大团雾气，海尔森咬他的胸肌和乳头，又咬他的锁骨，手上摸完了臀肉又滑上大腿——看得出来海尔森是真的很喜欢他的绑带。那根东西一边动着，男人还有心思去抚摸他大腿上的装饰，海尔森放过了康纳被他咬得红肿的乳头，转而隔着裤子亲吻青年的大腿，康纳羞耻地浑身发抖，他发誓——再也不会穿这条裤子还有绑带了，至少可能遇见海尔森的场合绝对不会了。

漫长的性爱让康纳已经快无法忍受，那根东西进入得那么深，比手指深得多，也更粗暴，捣着他的私处一阵一阵快意，这样的体验很新奇，但是随着时间的延长也逐渐让康纳恐惧，性刺激从他的双腿间向他身体里流窜，体液被男人插入的动作顶出来，年轻人不太情愿地被父亲桎梏着发泄性欲，他的呻吟快要变成呜咽，而海尔森还不准备结束这场意外的狂欢。

这位冷酷的敌人抽出了自己卖力工作的阴茎，康纳在迷茫里得以放松自己的腿，男人的身体离开他的上方让寒风灌进来，吹的康纳前胸一片发冷，海尔森才不管他不适蜷缩的可怜样子，康纳的屁股还在流着水，他的美味大腿刚刚把男人缠得那么紧，完全不像个被迫承欢的人，海尔森还没有爽够，阴茎上沾满康纳穴里的淫水直楞楞的等着再次进去，他搂住了康纳的腰哄诱着儿子爬起来翻过身去，这孩子什么都不懂，真是好极了。海尔森不等康纳稳住身体就抱住青年的腰胯再次捅进去，这个姿势比刚刚刺激多了，康纳手臂发软，尖叫一声趴了下去，海尔森爱死了他这样，明明爽的恨不得把插进去的肉棒吸得无法抽离，还要故作矜持——应该没人不喜欢这样，怎么说呢，男人总是喜欢征服点什么的，康纳虽然还小，但是他强大美丽，又那么喜欢拒人千里之外……海尔森不想承认他的征服欲在面对自己儿子时突然爆发，这一点在布莱顿监狱就已经蠢蠢欲动，当时海尔森压制住了，现在他觉得偶尔放纵一下也没什么不好。

但是康纳肯定觉得不好，康纳已经叫不出来了，他的衣服完全被弄乱，衬衫被解开，和他的刺客袍一起滑下肩头，堪堪挂住上臂，外面冷的要死，正是雪能没腰的季节，但是他们在这个四处漏风的破教堂里做爱却热得仿佛快要中暑，海尔森又开始摸他的腰和大腿，又摸康纳的小腹，手指暗示地抚摸着那片柔软的皮肤，男人覆上他的后背亲吻青年的肩头，埋首在康纳颈间呼吸他的味道。康纳的穴里一下一下吸紧，含着那一根阳具恋恋不舍地吮咬，青年皱着脸哑哑地叫唤，性的体验太过刺激，而海尔森还像嘲笑一样咬着他的耳垂让他再紧一点。

“不……”康纳说，眼窝里热热地挤出眼泪，他的腰软的快撑不住，海尔森却还挺硬在他的洞穴里享乐，这个混蛋的淫棍——男人的手又滑上了他的大腿，手指插在他的绑带和裤子之间。

“下次或许你可以试着只穿这个，”海尔森附在他耳边喘着粗气，“把绑带绑到大腿上——或者我来帮你。”

“……”康纳只能摇头了，那一根不要命一样开始又深又急的干着肉洞深处，他像失禁一样流着水夹着父亲的生殖器爽的叫都叫不出来，海尔森掐住了他的屁股，一手覆上他的小腹，康纳迷茫地睁开眼睛盯着空气，穴里一抽一抽的快感预示着什么——

海尔森突然完全捣了进去，片刻的停滞之后康纳抽搐着流出一股水紧紧绞住了那根阴茎，年轻人哽住了，随后对方的精液滚烫地灌满了他。

有那么一会康纳大概是晕过去了，他回过神来时海尔森已经拔了出去，男人的大衣正盖在他身上——这时候这个人倒是展现出一点绅士风度了。地板很冷，康纳糊涂地蹬蹬腿试图爬起身，随着动作感到液体从自己的穴口流出来……他涨红了脸。海尔森正像不怕冷一样只穿着马甲和衬衫坐在他身边，对康纳的转醒也没什么反应。康纳大概是想发脾气的，但是事已至此也没什么用，他只能在海尔森继续盯着他的大腿时用披风盖住自己，他的父亲用在看一个意外破处——也确实是这样——的小孩子的好笑表情看着他。

“别那么抗拒的样子行吗，”海尔森说，“你已经是个成年人了……这种事情很正常。”

“当然了，我知道和……”海尔森又补充，他这会也有点尴尬和纠结了，“和自己的……不太正常。”

“我虽然说是要强奸你……但是我也没真的这么做，对吧，”做父亲的继续说道，现在听起来就更像是狡辩了，“我只是吓唬你，但是我也没把你弄疼或者弄伤……你不是也挺享受的吗？”

康纳还是瞪着他，面无血色，不知道说什么也不想说什么。他只是个接受着传统教育又天天忙于事业的孩子，青天白日的深冬却在野外和自己父亲搞出来这么一出。而且海尔森说的没错，他确实挺享受的，性爱之后的满足感和放松让他身心愉快，而正是这样也让他更加罪恶——他和自己的父亲……不，重点是他和圣殿骑士团的大团长做了。康纳想到了现在就爬起来给海尔森一袖剑彻底解决这件事，或者反过来也行，或者他现在就穿好裤子然后和海尔森走出去……他们要干嘛来着。

海尔森还是坐在那气定神闲地看着他，好像他多看一会刚刚的事情就不算数了一样，康纳简直不能理解他为什么对这件事的接受这么好，年轻人咬着牙，又想把大衣劈头盖脸砸到海尔森脸上。

“其实你得承认，”海尔森又说话了，这会他听起来真是心平气和又善解人意，完全没刚刚干事那会的混蛋劲，“这挺好的。”

康纳见鬼一样瞪着他。

“这挺好的，除了我们之间的关系……但是你得承认，我们都很喜欢这件事。”海尔森说，如果他是想要缓解尴尬，那么恭喜他完全没有做到，“接下来我们还会一起行动，然后做一些事情，儿子，”他比划了一下，“……这大概不是一个良好的合作关系的开始，但是你如果想……别的什么，我觉得，这个开始也不算太遭。”

他说完之后又在用那种打量的目光盯着康纳，带着他特有的恶劣的、惹人讨厌但是又无法抗拒的表情，康纳慢吞吞地听完这一段演讲，拽着海尔森的大衣的领子盖住自己赤裸的胸膛。

“你是希望……我们可以交往吗？”康纳问。

“咳……如果你觉得这个说法更好理解，是的。”海尔森试图掩盖自己的窘迫，倒不是说他是那种睡了人家一次就会上瘾的色鬼，但是康纳很可爱，他也不是第一天对自己的儿子——他真希望没这一层尴尬的关系就好了——有兴趣的。

“那这不算个好开始，”康纳钻起牛角尖真的很有一套，“别人都说是要先约会……先互送礼物，然后约会，再……”

“但是现在已经这样了，”海尔森不耐烦地打断，“你如果需要那些，等我们回到纽约——或者干脆等下做完事情，然后一起去旅行一段时间。*”

他的单纯的要命的儿子用那种小动物的表情看着他，小脑瓜里大概正在盘算着这件事的可行性。现在海尔森知道他是真的单纯了，这个他素未谋面的儿子在他不知道的地方生长的虔诚又纯洁，在遇到他之前还从来没和人有过任何亲密关系——这让海尔森感到满意。

“或者你可以等回去再考虑，我们先去处理……正事，”见康纳半天没有反应，海尔森又建议道，“现在先帮你处理一下这个……小问题。”

他指了指康纳身上乱七八糟的衣服，站起来吧自己的领口扣好：“你的军营离这不远，对吧？我可以现在去帮你拿套换洗衣服。你有这种东西放在那里吧？”

康纳看着他站起来，裹着他的外套迟钝地点了点头，海尔森感到自己再待下去就会陷入下一轮尴尬——虽然他已经预感到等下一起行动同样会尴尬，该死的，为什么他刚刚不能克制一点呢？这种事情他可以等到今天完事之后，回去了约他的儿子出来喝一杯——就算康纳不喝酒也不会拒绝来跟他见面吧——然后再把这孩子带去他的房间。怎么样都比刚刚这样强。

他现在终于感到了后悔，尽管只有一点点，或许之后还会更后悔——或者庆幸。谁知道呢。

**Author's Note:**

> *《遗弃》里海尔森的一句，我挪一下时间和地点x（190129修正该注释，原文为“perhaps some time together might do us good.”，“旅行”疑为台译版的错误，简体版同游戏内台词为“联手”）


End file.
